Stalking You's Shocking Missions
by twohalfbreedsandahomo
Summary: Dixon start to just starts dealing out missions willy-nilly. Even ones which Marshall suggests. tut-tut


The Meeting  
  
Dixon had called an important meeting of the staff to discuss the covenant.  
"What I think you should do is seduce the highest member of the Covenant we know, Sark."  
"There is no way I am seducing Sark!" Sydney gasped not believing what Dixon was saying.  
"Was anyone talking to you?"  
"I don't mind doing it" Lauren said.  
"I wasn't talking to you either, I was talking to Vaughn everyone knows Sark prefers men."  
"But what about Alison Doren?"  
"That was false info; the double was originally Alan Doren."  
"But he had sex with me!" Lauren gasped  
"It's probable cause you have a dick hunny." Vaughn said, he had always wanted to marry a chick with a dick that was Sydney's big flaw.  
"You had sex with Sark, traitor, I'm going to interrogate you!" Sydney stormed out dragging Lauren with her.  
"What's there to interrogate she admitted it!" Dixon asked.  
"My guess is she wanted to see the dick." Weiss said.  
"So, great you finally accepted my mission request!" Marshall said beaming with excitement. "You will have to video tape it." Marshall said with shifty eyes.  
"Sounds like a good plan, I need a good alias because he seen me before." Vaughn said excited about boning that English muffin. It's like having sex with a chick with a dick but without the hassle of breasts.  
"Well, your going to a S&M club so you with be wearing my, 'cough', this PVC mask and this PVC thong." Jack said silding the tiny outfit to Vaughn.  
"It's dirty." Vaughn said trying to make out a stain.  
"Err, yeah I spunked on it to give it that extra realism." Jack said with shifty eyes.  
"So that's why that tasted familiar." Vaughn said after licking the stain.  
"Where's the S&M club and what is my mission?"  
"The club's in Melbourne, Australia, you know 'The Dingo's Hole'," all the men nodded. "That's the club you'll go in and walk up to Sark and be all like 'Hey, you dirty fucker! Do you like what you see? I bet you do you little bitch. I want bend you over and bang the tiny blond ass hole of yours you sexy little fuck bitch!'" Marshall said as they stared at him.  
"'Fuck bitch'? Don't you think that you 'fucking little cocksucker' is much better!" Weiss said as all the others agreed.  
"You know, your right, I should, I should write that down that's good." Marshall said grabbing a pen.  
"Can we get to the good part of the mission!" Dixon said with a hand under the table.  
"Yeah what format are we talking?" Vaughn asked.  
"Well Marshall and I tried out several different scenarios and we think you should go at it like this." Weiss signalled Marshall over, a second later he snap to attention realising what he had to do and he lay on the desk with his legs in the air. Weiss walked behind him, holding his ankles and thrusting into him.  
"Do you, do you want us to take our clothes off to show you better." Marshall asked.  
"I'm sorry we don't have time, maybe later." Dixon said sorry to disappoint everyone, especially Jack who was begging to salivate.  
"Ok, I think I've got it."  
"Good, the plane is here in 40 minuets."  
"But what's my aim?"  
"Make sure you bring back the tape." Dixon said ignoring the question. "Marshall, as the director I will need a copy of that tape."  
"Me too I need to analyse whether Sark's body language can give us any clues." Jack said sternly.  
"I'll need a copy also because I'll need to see if there are any clues in the visual surrounding that suggest where the Covenant are." Weiss said.  
"I want a copy because, well... err... it's hot! Oh hell I don't need an excuse it's my mission. Oh yeah! I'll need it to write my mission statement." Vaughn said with excitement.  
"We won't need a mission statement; we'll just watch the tape."  
"Shut up Jack. I want a copy dam it. My excuse was better than yours or Weiss' I mean what the fuck were they about perverts! So what's my op tech."  
"A black dildo, handcuffs, a whip and a gag." Marshall said showing him the Op tech.  
"So, what do they do?"  
"Weiss if you'd mind."  
  
After Weiss was handcuffed, gagged, whipped and fucked with a dildo. Vaughn was ready to video tape himself and Sark having sex!  
  
Written by Stalking You Read more like this by clicking on the author name twohalfbreedsandahomo Please review. All reviews accepted 


End file.
